imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:♥DarkWind♥/Ideas and Improvements for the Wiki
Hello, DarkWind here! Remember: 21 Days Till Christmas!!! ^.^~ ~Okay, so here's my plan that I'm proposing and I'd like to possibly put into action. Admins, please give me your response and negative/posotive feedback. It will be much appreciated. Other members of the Wiki please also give me your feedback. This is all important to know what the community thinks. Thank you.~ So. I've been browsing some other Wikis' home pages and seen how creative they are. I would like to propose to our Wiki here. Here are some things. ' ~ HOME PAGE ~ ' ~A Did you know? section ~IMOer of the month ~Featured Article ~Current Parties (seperate it from the App Update section) These are some things that could be on the home page with links (more to come). ' ~ TEMPLATES ~' ~A Rare Tempelate for rare items in-game ~A Uncommon Tempelate for uncommon items in-game ~A Common Tempelate for common items in-game This could be helpful in distinguishing between different items. ' ~ User Pages ~ ' ~User Cards (to display what you wear in-game, your level to those who want, hair, favorite outfit, etc. If you want this for your user page or have ?'s regarding this, you may contact me for more information) ~More info on User Cards: ~If you want one, I'll see if I could work out one for you (after discussing with the other Admins to see if this may work) and I would need a picture of your avatar in ANY outfit in-game. It has to be big and I'll discuss more about it on a different blog if the other Admins may agree to this. ~ Awards ~ This I've mentioned in the past, but have never disscussed further into this idea. So, here's the jist to it. Let me explain. As some people may recall, they might know about this idea (Kitt, Abby). This idea is a very intresting one in my opinion and one that I really wish to put in into action. Awards are some things that you can earn '''by contributing positively for the wiki or just by doing something out of the ordinary. These will be pasted on your user page and are NOT like Badges. I think that these might inspire people to contribute more to the wiki and just plainly have more fun! Doing this, in my opinion, seems openly fun and exciting! ~So, since you have read my ideas for the Wiki, I hope you think more about them. Please tell me what you personally think and it is okay if you disagree. I just want to hear out from the community. Also, please comment and give me more feedback and conatct me here: [[User:♥DarkWind♥|~DarkWind~']] '''My Mail Box' Words of Wisdom: "Do what you can, with what you have, with where you are"~ DarkWind ~~This is DarkWind (talk) with a few words of wisdom, make it a great day or not, the choice is yours.~~ Christmas Countdown: 21 Days TILL CHRISTMAS!!! Category:Blog posts